PAY OFF ARC--Paying the Price
by kyocera
Summary: Yamato and Taichi's relationship is great. Except now, with a concert for the Teen-Age Wolves in nearby Nasaka, the band finds out about it. Will they except, and what will Taichi's father do when he finds out? [Yaoi|R|Homophobes|Language]
1. Chapter One

1 PAY OFF ARC  
  
Story two -- Paying the Price  
  
Angst, shounen ai, parental abuse, homophobes.  
  
Rating: R, for parental abuse, adult situations and language. [Possible lemon, no guarantees though.]  
  
AN: I always hate to see parents not except their children in certain cases. One of those cases is when a child is homosexual. I'm going to try and write this as best I can, and I hope to have the angsty part down since I'm sort of going through that now with my own parents. They don't seem to watch their words and use words like 'fag', 'queer' and other words such as that around me and it's upsetting. But Taichi's gonna be a little braver than I am in my case. ^^;  
  
Digimon is the rightful property of Toei animation, fox kids and a bunch of rich Japanese folk. I claim to own none and write this simply for other's, and my, enjoyment.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One  
  
***  
  
Taichi glared at the clock in front of the room for the seventh time. The damned thing was going slower just to irk him. He swore the thing had been at 2:36 for five minutes now.  
  
He turned back to his work, looking over the ditto in front of him. He was not in the mood to think. This weekend Yama had invited him to go to Nasaka with him and the band for a concert. He couldn't turn down the offer and he wouldn't.  
  
He suspected his mother knew about Yamato and his relationship. She didn't seem too upset about it, but didn't exactly enjoy the idea. She would give him or Yamato funny looks when they went back to his room or when he told her he was going to Yamato's home downtown for the evening.  
  
His father was another story. He didn't have a very close relationship with him and they always got into arguments over trivial things. If his father found out... Let's just say that the least that would happen would be that he would never get to see Yamato again. He knew the homophobic tendencies his father had; they could be watching that American show, "Will and Grace" and he would make ignorant comments about the gay guy. Tai would usually let it slip by, but had become more irritated by it as his relationship with Yamato got better.  
  
He blinked down at the paper on his desk and picked up a pencil to fill in an answer. That's when the bell rang. Sighing, he packed up his things and left class to meet Yamato outside under one of the cherry trees that were in bloom.  
  
***  
  
Yamato was leaning against the tree as Taichi had predicted, arms crossed, head down. He looked up to see Taichi crossing the school yards in his direction, in the process of removing his green jacket and unbuttoning the cuffs on his undershirt.  
  
"It's about time," Yamato chided in that oh-so-cool voice of his.  
  
Taichi grinned, "I can only go so fast," he retorted. "My class is on the other side of the campus and I couldn't run, it's too hot out here." He threw his jacket over his shoulder and smiled at the blonde.  
  
"Are you ready for this weekend?" Yamato asked as he picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, we just need to stop by my house to get my stuff. It's already packed."  
  
"Then let's go, we need to meet the guys down by the pier at four, so that gives us 1 1/2 hours."  
  
Taichi nodded and they began walking towards his house. Hikari wouldn't be home until four, so he wouldn't get to see her before leaving. He was sure Daisuke or Takeru would end up following her home, but he had more important things to do other than watch over his sister and her fan club. Daisuke was starting to seem less interested in her anyway. He was spending far more time with Ken, though he lived so far away. At least that's what he had heard from Yama, who heard it from Takeru, who was now good friends with Dai.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Taichi," Yamato called from the living room as he waited for his boyfriend to retrieve his belongings for the weekend.  
  
"Yea?" Tai poked his head out of his room and gave Yamato a quizzical look, raising one eyebrow to add a small crease to his forehead.  
  
Yamato had to admit that he looked cute when he did that. Not that there wasn't many times that Tai didn't look cute. And in fact, he couldn't recall a time. That was probably one of the things that attracted him to Taichi--his charm and undying ability to be so damned cute and likable.  
  
"Yama-chan? What were you going to say?" By this time Taichi had stepped out of his room and stood there, looking down at Yamato, who was lounging on the couch in his on reverie.  
  
Yamato blinked up at him and smiled, scrunching his blue eyes into a smile of their own as well. "Sorry, I was thinking."  
  
Taichi smiled and flopped down on the couch, resting his head in Yamato's lap and smiling up at him. "'Bout what?"  
  
Yamato ran a pale finger along the tanned jawbone of his boyfriend's face. "What do you think, silly? You, of course."  
  
"What were you going to say?"  
  
"Mmm..." Yamato thought quietly for a moment before looking down at Taichi. "It had to do with this weekend."  
  
Taichi sat up and looked at him. "Do Akira, Takashii and the others know?"  
  
"No, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Yamato had a wavering look about him; his eyes darted back and forth from Taichi's face to his hands.  
  
Taichi grabbed his hands and held them within his own. "We don't have to let them know if you don't want to ruin you're reputation in the band," Taichi uttered quietly, and Yamato could feel the sense of hurt that the brunette was feeling.  
  
He looked up at him and sighed. "It's not my reputation in the band I'm worried about. Lately they've been getting more uppity about words like, 'fag' and 'queer' or saying something's gay. I'm not sure they would except it if they found out, and I might get kicked out of the band. But," he hurried, before Taichi could enter his two cents on the topic, "it's not the band I'm worried about. Just because I'm gay, I don't want to be segregated. I want people to look at me the same way they did before they found out. I don't want them to think it's a disease and the simple act of conversing will get you sick or something."  
  
Yamato looked down at their clasped hands and squeezed Taichi's. That had got him depressed. Slowly, he looked up to see Taichi looking deep in thought. He watched him for a moment, before the brunette spoke.  
  
"If you don't want to tell them, or you don't want me to do anything that would make them think badly of you, then I won't. I'll do anything to make you happy." Taichi's brown eyes flickered and he smiled mutely.  
  
Yamato smiled and moved closer to Taichi, breath suddenly heavy, just like anytime he kissed him. He brushed his lips against Tai's, a content sigh escaping before he leaned in more, his eyes fluttering closed and one of his hands coming from its tangled position with Taichi's to run along the tan face.  
  
Taichi kissed back, and though he was usually the dominant one in the relationship, he let Yamato kiss him, one of his hands coming up to cup the hand on his cheek.  
  
Yamato backed up slowly, his eyes lidded heavily but opened as he looked over Taichi's face. "Tai-chan... Aishiteru, eien ni. Ore wo shinjite yo. I will tell them one day, but for now, please, bear with me."  
  
Taichi smiled at him. "I know you'll do the right thing when the time comes. Until then, I will refrain myself from urges I may have..."  
  
Yamato smiled and glanced over at the VCR's digital clock. "We better get going, I still have to stop by my house and get my stuff before we leave."  
  
Taichi nodded and stood, stretching before disappearing into his dark room to get his bag. He closed his bedroom door behind him and after he left a note for Hikari in her room, they left to go to Yamato's house.  
  
***  
  
They made it to Yamato's house in less than fifteen minutes. Yamato was relieved that there wasn't a big traffic jam like usual, but fretted that there probably would be on the way to the pier. Nothing really happened at Yamato's house, Taichi complained that he shouldn't carried both his guitar and his bag, so Tai ended up with Yamato's bag-- his book bag on his back and Yamato's duffel bag in his hand.  
  
They made it to the pier with about the same traffic problems as before and were only a couple minutes late. Akira was the one to complain as he brushed his too short but too long red bangs from his face. Takashii was quietly questioning why Yamato brought his messy haired friend with him but kept to himself. Yue, being the youngest, quickly loaded their stuff into the back of the van and waited for everyone to enter before getting in himself.  
  
Their seating was fairly the same as usual-- Akira and Takashii up front, Akira driving, Yue and Yukata behind Akira against the side of the van, and Yamato and the stuff on the other side, behind Takashii. This time though, the stuff was dispersed against the back of the van, and between people and Taichi sat next to Yamato.  
  
Taichi's opinion of the ride to Nasaka could have been described in one word--boring. Akira, Takashii and Yukata all talked about the concert and their new music, Yue slept and Yamato went over lyrics and chords while trying to keep a conversation with everyone that was awake, unsuccessfully doing so and realizing that after about a half hour. He kept quiet the rest of the three-hour trip, leaving Taichi with the option of either sleeping like Yue or trying to talk to Akira, Takashii and Yukata. He tried the latter, finding it unsuccessful because not only did he not understand most of what they were saying, but also because Akira and Takashii seemed to have a dislike for him, even though they had only known him a full hour or so when he began talking.  
  
He eventually fell asleep, starting out in an upright position and unconsciously falling against Yamato, who's face went from the usual pale to a nice pink color. Luckily no one was paying attention to him, so he simply pushed Taichi over carefully and allowed him to lie on the bags next to him. Conveniently, or inconveniently, there weren't any bags placed between the two boys, leaving Taichi free to do what he wanted to. But to Yamato's propensity, he behaved the whole ride, though most of it was spent sleeping.  
  
During the drive, Taichi never found out when because he was asleep and honestly didn't care, Akira and Takashii changed positions. Takashii wasn't the best driver in the world and Taichi was roused by the van coming to a complete halt. Of course, he didn't find out why until after he was jostled, pushed towards the front of the van, landing on Yamato's lap and the papers he was looking over and then thrown to the back again to hit his head on Yamato's guitar.  
  
"Shimatta!" he yelled, grabbing his forehead and wincing as the pain receptors transferred the pain to his brain. He had hit it pretty hard, considering how fast Takashii was going and how quickly he stopped.  
  
Yamato, who was fussing over the crinkled papers Tai had landed on, quickly moved over to his boyfriend, removing the hand and looking at the large red mark that encompassed most of the right side of his forehead. "Are you okay Tai-c--Taichi?" He sighed mentally, both perturbed at his almost slip up of Taichi's pet name and thankful when Tai nodded.  
  
"I think so," accompanied his nod.  
  
Yamato sighed and turned around to glare meaningfully at the driver of the van. "Takashii! Why the hell did you stop?" He was visibly irate, and Taichi, though in his dazed state, knew why. No one messed with Taichi, even if by accident.  
  
"Urasai!" the brash teen yelled back. "It's not my fault! There's a damned accident up ahead."  
  
"Then why didn't you realize that before getting to it?" Yamato was kneeling beside the damaged brunette; he had his hand on the swelling area, hoping his normally cold hands would help the best they could.  
  
"Because the damned idiot in front of me did the same thing! Chill the fuck out!" Takashii growled at the blonde in the back. Normally he wouldn't be so harsh with Yamato, but he was in a really pissed-off mood, not only because of the accident, but because Yamato hadn't informed him or the rest of the band that he was bringing a friend along.  
  
Yue blinked confused blue eyes at the argument, looking over at Taichi who looked a little light in the head. "Anou... Yamato-san, I think Taichi is about to pass out," he said quietly.  
  
His comment went unheard.  
  
"What is wrong with you lately Yamato? You usually aren't this adamant about finding out what's wrong. You just sit there, working on new music or something, ignoring the rest of us. Your friend there comes along, gets a little bump on his head and you start acting like a mother hen."  
  
Yamato glared at him. So what if he was acting impudent lately. Taichi was hurt and he was going to make sure he was okay. "It's not just a little bump, Takashii. He may have a concussion and I don't want it to get worse. Why don't you let Akira drive from now on?"  
  
"Anou... Yamato-san... Taichi, he's not looking too good," Yue interjected once more, hopefully getting Yamato's attention.  
  
Again, missed.  
  
"Why should I let Akira drive? It's not my fault we had a sudden stop, chill out and take care of your little friend. You shouldn't have brought him---" Takashii was cut off by Akira's hand and unwavering hazel gaze, one that told him to keep his normally quiet mouth just that. Quiet.  
  
Yamato growled. "You have a problem with Taichi? He has done nothing to you, why the hell should you be worried about him? Leave that to me and learn how to drive." Yamato knew it was a false accusation still accusing Takashii for Taichi's head injury, but he was over his boiling point.  
  
"Yamato-san!"  
  
Yamato blinked, his blue eyes going from deadly venom to confused shock. "Are?"  
  
"Taichi-kun is not looking well, he's been lying there and seems to be getting paler as you two continue your stupid argument. If you wish to pay attention to Taichi-kun's wounds, please pay attention to them and not to the futile argument you are absorbed in with Takashii-san." Yue blinked blue eyes, exasperated and annoyed.  
  
"Gomen ne, Yue-san." Yamato turned back to Taichi who's face *was* pale and his eyes were closing. "Taichi," he shook him slightly with one arm. "Don't pass out please."  
  
Taichi groaned. "Yama-chan," he whispered, though in his hazy state, he knew where they were and didn't want to risk Yamato any more trouble. "My head hurts."  
  
Yamato suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and ran a hand, the one that was on Taichi's forehead, along his face, pushing the unruly bangs back, only to have them bounce back to their previous position. "It's okay, as soon as we can, we'll stop somewhere and get you some ice."  
  
"It... It really hurts..." Taichi closed his eyes and his head lolled to the side. Despite Yama's words not to pass out, Taichi couldn't hold it anymore and did just that.  
  
***  
  
"Ow."  
  
Yamato blinked and moved to look inside the van. Taichi lay there, holding his head and the bag of ice wrapped in napkins that seemed to be from a convenience store. They were still at the convenience store, waiting for Taichi to regain consciousness.  
  
"Tai-chan, thank god you're okay." Yamato whispered as he crawled into the van.  
  
"Where the hell am I?"  
  
Yamato once again suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Inside a van at a convenience store about a half hour from Nasaka. Remember, the accident ahead, you hitting your head. Takashii and my argument?"  
  
"Uh, I remember hitting my head, but that's about it. It hurts too damn much to forget. Ow." He let out a whimper and held the ice closer to it. "Ya know, ice gives you a headache."  
  
"That's from the hit, bakayarou."  
  
"Is he okay?" Yukata asked, popping his head inside the side door to the van, his black hair spiking everywhere.  
  
Yamato nodded and turned to him. "Go tell the other's that we can leave now, and tell Akira to stay out of my Slushie."  
  
Yukata grinned and nodded, flashing a 'victory' sign and running off to get the guys from their seated positions on the sidewalk on the other side of the rather large parking lot.  
  
Yamato, after making sure the coast was clear, scooted over next to Taichi, lifting his head and laying it in his lap, running a pale hand through the dark unruly hair. He smiled down at the tan face that looked up at him. "Let's hope the rest of the weekend will go a little smoother than this, ne Tai-chan?"  
  
Taichi smiled, his brown eyes shining. Yamato knew what Taichi wanted. Carefully, first listening for the footsteps of fellow bands members, Yamato leaned down and kissed Tai softly, his thick lashes falling shut for the briefest of moments before he pulled away, opening them again.  
  
Taichi smiled, planning on keeping quiet for the rest of the ride. He had planned on hanging out with the guys to make things look less suspicious, but he was having second thoughts about it after Takashii's harsh words earlier. He knew what he would have said hadn't Akira, levelheaded as he was, cut him off.  
  
Yamato shifted, moving to lean against the side of the van, bringing Taichi to rest in his lap. Taichi closed his eyes; his breath evened out, alerting Yamato that he was indeed asleep. "I love you Tai-chan... I'll pull through, I promise..."  
  
***  
  
Aishiteru, eien ni. Ore wo shinjite yo. -- 'I love you, forever. Believe in me.'  
  
Urasai! -- 'Shut up'  
  
Anou... -- 'um...'  
  
Are? -- A male slang form of 'what' or 'huh'. Not the English word 'are', but a-ray, adding a roll of the 'r'.  
  
Gomen ne -- 'sorry', gomen nasai is I'm sorry.  
  
Bakayarou -- 'stupid boy,' I believe. Something along those lines.  
  
***  
  
eh... first part. this is ONLY the beginning... i have plans for this whole thing, big ones. then once this story is over, it's on to what happened between yamato and sora and how taichi deals with that... and such. anyway, please tell me what you think, and visit my site @ http://www.goth.tk. ^___^ 


	2. Chapter Two

1 PAY OFF ARC  
  
Story two -- Paying the Price  
  
Angst, shounen ai, parental abuse, homophobes.  
  
Rating: R, for parental abuse, adult situations and language. [Possible lemon, no guarantees though.]  
  
AN: I always hate to see parents not except their children in certain cases. One of those cases is when a child is homosexual. I'm going to try and write this as best I can, and I hope to have the angsty part down since I'm sort of going through that now with my own parents. They don't seem to watch their words and use words like 'fag', 'queer' and other words such as that around me and it's upsetting. But Taichi's gonna be a little braver than I am in my case. ^^;  
  
Digimon is the rightful property of Toei animation, fox kids and a bunch of rich Japanese folk. I claim to own none and write this simply for other's, and my, enjoyment.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two  
  
***  
  
"Turn in here. Hurry, there ya go."  
  
"I told you I could drive Yamato-kun, now hush and let me do that."  
  
"Just making sure you got in the right place. I can't go in and tell them we're here, Taichi might wake up and it's best if he slept. Yue-kun, will you do that for me, please?"  
  
Yue's large blue eyes blinked and he nodded swiftly, moving to exit the van. "Hai, Yamato-san. I'll be right back." Yue exited the van and traipsed over to the hotel entrance.  
  
"I got an extra room, but don't worry, I'm paying for it on my own. Seeing how Taichi isn't very familiar with you guys I decided to give him a room. I'll stay with him, but will be with you guys too. I won't extricate myself from the band since a friend is with us."  
  
"I think that's a good idea anyway. Not to be rude, but I'm not too keen on your friend there. I know he hasn't done anything, but I can't help the gut feeling I have," Takashii admitted.  
  
"Hey, that's cool. It's your opinion. Just don't take frustrations out on him and we'll all be okay."  
  
"Yamato-san!"  
  
Yamato craned his head to look out the down where Yue was running back from the hotel entrance. "What's wrong, Yue-kun?"  
  
"There's an extra room, is that right?"  
  
Yamato nodded. "Yea, don't worry about it. Thanks though. Did the people give you keys?"  
  
"Not keys, but cards," he explained, pulling them from his semi-baggy khaki pants. "There are two for each room. They said to just slide them in the door and it'll open."  
  
Yamato nodded and took the two labeled '216'--his and Taichi's room. Yue slipped back into the van and they drove around to the back parking lot.  
  
"Taichi," Yamato whispered, lifting the dead-weighted head from his lap and moving from underneath him. "Oi, Yue-kun, would you mind going up and opening my room for me, I'm going to have to carry Taichi..." Yamato, ever so convincing, pleaded desperately with his light blue eyes, which incidentally almost matched those of Yue.  
  
Yue smiled. "Fret not, Yamato-san! The room will be open when you get there! Do you need someone to open the elevator for you, I could ride up with you..."  
  
Yamato smiled appreciatively but shook his head, blond locks brushing his shoulders as if to tease. Though the one to tease was sleeping peacefully. Yamato looked down at Taichi, smiling. "Thanks Yue-kun, but that'll be okay. I'm sure I can manage."  
  
Akira and Takashii shared an awkward glance at each other. Yukata blinked but began to get out of the van and unload his belongings that were to go into the hotel room. Yue had run off, in search of Yamato and Taichi's room, while Yamato busied himself trying to pick Taichi up. The brunette was a good three inches taller than him and at least ten pounds heavier, making him about 150-160 pounds.  
  
Finally cradling Taichi in his arms, Yamato made his way into the hotel, ignoring looks he received along the way. Once in the hotel elevator, Yamato managed to press the fourth-floor button and lean against a wall with a dead-weight Taichi in his arms, snoring away.  
  
Yamato smiled, looking down on the tan, quiet face. It was rare for him to be able to admire the sleeping form. He rarely got a chance to sleep over at Taichi's house or visa versa. It had been a good month or so since the last time he saw Taichi sleeping like this. Of course, late night stays over ensued that he got a glimpse of the noisy, flopped on top of him type of sleeping Taichi, but infrequently did he see Taichi like this.  
  
Cradling the slightly larger boy, he lifted him a little and placed a small kiss on his forehead, where it wasn't sore. The bell dinged on the elevator and the doors parted, allowing Yamato to exit and go in search of his room on the fourth floor. He was sure he'd find Yue somewhere. The kid, a good two years younger than Yukata, the youngest at sixteen, was like a new kid brother. Takeru and him rarely talked like they did when interferences with the Digital World permitted, so Yue had turned into the kid brother he didn't have at the moment. Takeru was too busy with basketball and Hikari to talk to his older brother and Yamato didn't have a problem with that, he was busy with Taichi and the band and trying to convince his father that he wasn't going insane, but needed to get a new job.  
  
Spotting Yue's frantically waving arms, Yamato quickened his pace the best he could and slipped into the room quietly, nodding his thanks to the red head. He was a cute kid, Yamato would freely admit. Not the kind of cute Taichi could be, though he despised being called cute. He was more the glomp-able, pinch your cheeks type of cute. While Taichi was the drag to a dark corner and make out passionately with, never leave your sight type cute.  
  
Yamato sighed as he lay Taichi down on the small bed in the corner of the room. He had to think make out passionately, because despite their three- year relationship, nothing beyond that had happened. It had came near there once, but, if the blond remembered correctly, Takeru-chan and Hikari-kun had ran in giggling, only to be followed by an enraged Daisuke-san with pink ribbons in his hair. That was quite awhile back... When they were still considered kids. They were all in high school now, with the exception of Iori-san who was in his last year of middle school and Ken-kun who went to a private school that didn't have grade restrictions.  
  
Taichi curled on the bed, letting out a content sigh that Yamato was sure indicated that either he was having a nice dream or the bed was comfortable. For once, Yamato could believe it was either because the hotel bed was rather comfortable compared to most hotel beds he had experienced since the days when the Teen-Age Wolves were just a small garage band.  
  
Convinced Yue had left, Yamato settled a hand on top of Taichi's and squeezed them, smiling as he did so. Planting a small kiss on the pouted lips, Yamato stood and walked towards the door, picking up the key card on the dresser. He looked back at Taichi who was sleeping peacefully, smiled and left the room quietly.  
  
***  
  
"Baka~~~~! Urasee na!" Yue's shrill voice filled the hall and the heavy beating of feet could be heard down the hall.  
  
A low laugh-- giggle? --filled the hall way once the echo of the red head's clamor died down.  
  
Yamato blinked from his seat in the plush chair next to the bed Taichi still slept in. Slowly, hesitantly, he stood and walked over to the door to see what was wrong. He had processed the laughter to be that of Yukata and could tell it was something bad. But of course, in a good way. Yukata was harassing Yue again. He was convinced the younger boy was at least bisexual and Yukata... well, he wasn't sure about him but he had a pretty odd relationship with Yue.  
  
He guessed the problem now dealt with some sort of sexual tension where you act stupid and try to get someone to do something so you can do something in return and hope it leads somewhere. Then again, that was wishful thinking.  
  
Cracking open the door, he was glad they were the only one's in this section of the hallway for there were drumsticks, several pairs, littering the floor, a pair of boxers -- what the hell? -- And a red shirt he identified as Yue's.  
  
Blinking confused blue eyes he left the room and walked over to the others' room. The door was partially opened and he could see Akira and Takashii blinking equal sets of hazel eyes at the antics of their band mates. Akira seemed to be in the middle of writing something and was just holding the pencil in the air, blinking at the pair. Takashii was in the process of eating what looked like a ham sandwich and had his mouth open, the sandwich in.  
  
Yamato stepped into the room, dodging a pair of flying drumsticks--exactly how many pairs did Yukata have? "May I ask what's going on in here?" Yamato's parental side was slipping through and Yukata and Yue froze, blinking blue and green eyes over at him.  
  
Yukata grinned and turned to the blonde; Yamato knew Yukata's explanation wouldn't be very helpful, but he'd listen in anyway, it always gave him something to laugh about. Kind of like that time with the purple elephants and cheez-whiz.  
  
"You see, Yamato..." he began, exaggerating his movements as he spoke. "Yue said he was frustrated. Simply enough, I asked him if it was sexual frustration and went to examine his boxers. Yue got flustered and started yelling at me to get out of his things. So, to irk him, I started pulling things out and commenting on them. I made a bad comment about some red shirt that he had and he told me to shut up.  
  
"I didn't stop and he picked up a pair of my sticks and chucked them at me, placing that," he pointed to the far wall where a small hole was, "hole in the wall. And things went from there..." He grinned and blinked green eyes up at Yamato to gauge his expression.  
  
Yamato rose a light blond eyebrow and turned around, leaving the others there. Yukata grinned and wiggled a drumstick at Yue who flushed a deep red and began to pick up his things.  
  
Yamato closed the door; as best he could, seeing that there was a pair of boxers blocking the doors way. Sighing he returned to Taichi and his room, closing the door quietly so not to wake Tai-chan. He had to wonder if something was really wrong with the boy, sleeping for three hours wasn't good when he had a head injury.  
  
"Yama-chan," a husky voice sing-songed from the far end of the room. "C'mere Yama-chan..."  
  
Yamato blinked over to see Taichi, awake and leaning on one arm, watching him with dark brown eyes. "You're awake I see. How do you feel?" Yamato went over at sat on the edge of the bed next to the laying Taichi.  
  
"Pretty good actually... I have a headache, but other than that, perfectly fine. What was going on next door?"  
  
"Mm... Yue and Yukata were flirting," he explained nonchalantly, leaning back and lying on Taichi's stomach.  
  
Taichi rose an eyebrow and looked down at him, "What do you mean flirting? I thought they were all straight."  
  
Yamato shrugged, "I think they're at least bisexual... Yue has too much of a fashion sense and Yukata flirts with *everyone*."  
  
Tai's eyebrow rose higher, the other coming up with it. "Everyone you say... Does that include all members of the band...?"  
  
Yamato looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "It's natural for him to flirt with everyone, and I don't flirt back, don't worry." Yamato brought a hand up to Taichi's face, cupping it firmly. "I wouldn't do that to you, you should know that by now. I love you too much to do something like that."  
  
Taichi smiled and placed his hand on top of Yama's. "I love you too."  
  
***  
  
"You can watch the concert from here. It should only be about 45 minutes long, there's another band playing after us and we'll be leaving after our set."  
  
"You mean I can't flirt with your fans?" Taichi grinned mischievously, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
Yama smiled, "I'm a fan of me," he joked. "You can flirt with me anytime." He turned and picked up his guitar and walked out onto the dark stage to begin his 45 minutes of singing.  
  
Taichi smiled nostalgically and sat down in a lawn chair that was nearby, watching Yamato as he clued the band into what he was going to sing. Yue on the keyboards nodded; Yukata grinned behind his drums; Takashii nodded curtly, placing his fingers on the right cords on his guitar; and Akira readied himself behind the backup bass.  
  
The music started slow and quiet, only the keyboard and Yamato's bass. Slowly the faint beat of drums entered and the sharper sound of Takashii's guitar pierced through the crowd as they listened quietly, waiting for Yamato's voice to chime in.  
  
The opening to the song lasted for a good 30 seconds before Yamato came in -- "The sea of loneliness has passed me by this time; granted I pay back for the things I've done in my life. A chime is heard in the distance and when you look off to find it, I'm already there."  
  
Akira and Takashii chimed in the repeat the last three words before a small solo went to Yue's keyboard. Yamato chimed in again, louder and more forceful this time. "When you search you never find; when you sit, what you want may come. So wait for me patiently, and one day you'll see, I'm already there."  
  
The song continued on and Taichi smiled. Before he knew it they were getting to an older hit, Tobira~door~, and then a couple more songs and they were complete. Taichi smiled and stood, nodding to the other band members as they left the stage, leaving the cheering, screaming fangirls who wanted autographs, backstage passes or the loss of their virginity.  
  
Yamato was the last one to leave the stage, pulling a lacy pink bra from his shoulder and tossing it to the ground. "I don't understand how someone, even a female, could wear something like that."  
  
Taichi grinned and shook his head. "I won't even comment, let's just go home. I'm tired."  
  
"You are such a damned pervert sometimes, Taichi."  
  
***  
  
"Akira-san~~!"  
  
"What Yue?" Akira looked up at the rear view mirror, looking at Yue. Briefly he wondered why the van had a rear view mirror when there wasn't a back window.  
  
"Could we stop for some snacks before going back to the hotel?"  
  
Akira sighed and looked ahead, spotting a convenience store ahead and turning on his turn signal.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Akira-san." Yue smiled and readied himself to get out of the van.  
  
"Oi, Yamato," Taichi said, poking the blond in the arm several times.  
  
"Huh?" Yamato raised a blond eyebrow inquiringly at the brunette who lounged next to him.  
  
Taichi grinned. Yamato knew what that look meant. Despite their relationship not having gotten any further than some heavy making out, they both had a kinky fetish for food. Taichi preferred strawberries and chocolate syrup, while Yamato was a classic with cherries and whipped cream.  
  
They had ventured into the kinky make-out sessions only twice, once with each person's choice selection. They had never gotten any further than that though because someone would always barge in, whether it be Takeru-chan or Hikari-chan. Or maybe the phone would ring or someone would knock at the door... No matter what, they never got any farther then a little kinky make- out.  
  
Yamato shook his head lightly at the brunette. Sure he wanted to, but they couldn't risk someone barging in on them or hearing them. Especially considering that the other band mates were right next door.  
  
Taichi pleaded with his chocolate eyes and pouted, but Yamato shook his head firmly. The brunette sighed and nodded, understanding what Yamato meant. He would just have to deal with a little cuddling and kissing tonight...  
  
***  
  
"How the *hell* are we supposed to carry all of this to the room, Yue?" Akira inquired sternly, agitated, exasperated...  
  
"Well, we could all grab two bags each and that should about do it..." Yukata arbitrated, picking up two and handing them to Akira, grinning.  
  
Akira glared long and hard at the grinning teen before picking them up and heading towards the hotel, grumbling to himself about the injustice of immature teenagers who had no morals.  
  
Taichi and Yamato blinked at the retreating back of Akira and picked up two bags, one of the four was theirs. They headed to the hotel, followed by Takashii, then Yukata, who was still grinning, and finally Yue.  
  
It was slightly difficult to get the elevator working, but once they did and they got to their rooms, they had difficulty getting in. Akira was already inside the one room when Yukata decided kicking it would eventually get it open.  
  
"Would you stop it, you twit!" Akira yelled, opening the door roughly and quickly, and fixing Yukata with the same glare as five minutes ago.  
  
Yukata blinked and grinned. "You said twit... Hehehe..." His grin grew larger and he entered the room, pushing Akira aside. The rest of them followed, even Yamato and Taichi, to set the bags down. Afterwards, Yamato turned to the group, excluding Taichi, to say goodnight.  
  
"Guys, I'm gonna retire to my room for the rest of the night; get a shower and lounge quietly for a little while." He was about to turn to Taichi to tell him he could stay here if he liked, but he knew he would put the poor boy in a worse position than already, so he declined in doing so.  
  
Everyone said their goodnights and Yamato and Taichi left.  
  
"Were you only planning on some quiet lounging?" Taichi asked nonchalantly as he slid the card in the door and opened it, sauntering in.  
  
Yamato grinned to himself, not letting Taichi see and walked in as well. "We can't be *too* loud..."  
  
***  
  
He ran the towel through his wet hair, drying it the best he could and removing as much of it as possible from where it was sticking to his forehead and cheeks. His hair was a dark blonde from the water, light highlights here and there from still very wet strands that shined in the light of the bathroom's lights over the mirror. He looked at his reflection in the fog-free mirror and fixed his hair; parted to the right side, hair on the left slightly covering one of his light blue eyes, which were framed by light brown, thick eyelashes that he batted to get the hair out of them.  
  
Sighing, he pulled on the navy bathrobe the hotel provided for their guests, tied it loosely and threw the towel into the corner of bathroom. He unlocked the door, opened it and turned off the bathroom light, leaving the fan on to get some of the steam out of the room.  
  
He walked across the little hallway to where the black mini-fridge sat on a small table. He opened the door and looked inside, trying to find something to drink. He settled on some cheap brand of cola and shut the door. As he was lifting the tab on the can, tan arms wrapped around him from the back and pulled him back against a body slightly bigger than his own.  
  
"Oi..." a low, husky voiced breathed in his ear, sending a shiver through his body as the tongue which was inside the mouth came out and licked up the lobe slowly.  
  
Yamato set the can of cola down on the small counter; tab halfway up, can halfway opened. He turned his head slightly, eyes closing, meeting Taichi's lips and kissing him softly. His hand came up and went around, cupping Tai's head as his mouth parted slightly for the tongue that wished to enter. The warm, wet tongue entered his mouth; always an odd feeling at first, but not one that he wished to go away and the kiss deepened until it was necessary to part due to lack of oxygen.  
  
Taichi's brown eyes looked upon him and the brunette grinned. Yamato smirked and kissed him again, quickly, and picked up his drink. He walked over to one of the two beds sitting in the room and positioned himself in the middle of it, sipping his cheap cola slowly.  
  
Taichi grinned to himself and put his hands behind his head as he walked into the main room. He sat himself on the edge of the same bed Yamato was on and laid back, next to the blond. He looked up at him, his hands still behind his head and smirked.  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
Â   
  
***  
  
"Akira-san?"  
  
"What, Yue?" the redhead snapped, looking up from the book to stare at the youngest.  
  
Yue blinked, suddenly shy like a little puppy that just got kicked. "Anou... How are the sleeping arrangements tonight?"  
  
Akira stared at him, hazel eyes hard, yet contemplative. "Why don't you go see if you can sleep in Yamato's room, I doubt he would mind having to share a bed with his best friend."  
  
Yue nodded.  
  
"Their balcony door should be opened, it was when I went over there about an hour ago, and I doubt they're asleep yet."  
  
Yue nodded again and slid open the glass door to the balcony. It was a fairly warm night, cooler than what it was during the day, but not to the point where a fan or an open window wouldn't be necessary. Yamato-san and Taichi-kun probably had their door open to let the small breeze in. He looked out over the city briefly, admiring the play of lights created by the passing people and vehicles down below. He continued the small walk on the balcony to Yamato and Taichi's room and slowly, quietly, slid the door open.  
  
"Yamato-sa---" Yue blinked, blue eyes wide, only reflecting the television screen where some late night talk show played. He looked at the one bed, the one in front of the television, and couldn't remove his gaze. Yamato lie there; in only the bath robe provided by the hotel, one of the sleeves falling off one shoulder...  
  
Yue would see nothing wrong with this, in any other circumstance... Taichi was lying behind him, resting up against the headboard of the bed, remote in one hand, one of Yamato's hands in the other, with Yamato lying in between his legs, asleep... Both were asleep. Yue blinked again, afraid all of a sudden to move; afraid the slightest sound would wake one of them. He didn't want to be the cause of a disagreement, another one, between Yamato and the rest of the band.  
  
"Yue, did Yamato say it was--- oh my god..." Yukata stopped mid-sentence and stared from behind Yue. Yue looked up at him, eyes confused and not sure what he should do.  
  
"Yukata... They're sleeping... Yamato is sleeping with Taichi..." Yue babbled, forgetting his honorifics in his bewildered state of confusion.  
  
Yukata blinked, not sure what to do and knowing full well a stupid-ass comment would not be good. Should he ignore it and not tell the others, or should he tell the others, so they could have more caution in their words around Yamato and Taichi from then on? He turned around and headed back to his room, intent on explaining to the others what he saw. Yue followed quickly and quietly, secretly fretting that something would happen within the band because of this... discovery.  
  
***  
  
"Baka~~~~! Urasai na!" -- "Idiot~~~~! Shut up!"  
  
'Arigatou gozaimasu' -- thank you very much; Yue, if you haven't noticed is the real proper one of the group, albeit he is the quietest.  
  
"Oi" -- hey  
  
Â "Anou" -- um...  
  
***  
  
Uh Oh... What's gonna happen now that Yukata and Yue know??? Well, in the next part, I'm going to try and do this the best I can from my view point. I would so hate it if any of the stuff said in the next chapter was said or yelled at me because i'm bisexual. so, next chapter is a little harsh. -.-  
  
please read and review! 


	3. Chapter Three

1 PAY OFF ARC  
  
Story two -- Paying the Price  
  
Angst, shounen ai, parental abuse, homophobes.  
  
Rating: R, for parental abuse, adult situations and language. [Possible lemon, no guarantees though.]  
  
AN: I always hate to see parents not except their children in certain cases. One of those cases is when a child is homosexual. I'm going to try and write this as best I can, and I hope to have the angsty part down since I'm sort of going through that now with my own parents. They don't seem to watch their words and use words like 'fag', 'queer' and other words such as that around me and it's upsetting. But Taichi's gonna be a little braver than I am in my case. ^^;  
  
Digimon is the rightful property of Toei animation, fox kids and a bunch of rich Japanese folk. I claim to own none and write this simply for other's, and my, enjoyment.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three  
  
***  
  
"What the fuck! Does he think that we're not mature enough to handle the fact that he's a damned queer!? Bastard... He's probably thinking a bunch of shit about us for using words like 'gay', 'fag', and 'queer', bastard!" Akira stormed back and forth across the hotel room.  
  
Yue sat on one of the beds, holding a pillow tightly, eyes wide with shock. Yukata sat next to him, eyes wide, mouth open. He was thinking it probably wasn't the best idea to tell Akira that Taichi was Yamato's boyfriend, not best friend.  
  
"No wonder the bastard didn't want to sleep in the same room as us, he wanted to be in a room alone with Taichi--so he could fuck the idiot up the ass!" Akira nearly screamed. Takashii placed a hand over Akira's mouth and sat him on one of the beds.  
  
"Chill out, Akira. What the hell is your problem with Yamato and Taichi?" Takashii asked, removing his hand and staring down at the red head.  
  
"Only the fact that Yamato didn't have the damned decency to tell us he was a fag!" Akira spat, trying to get up.  
  
Takashii slapped Akira across the cheek, making him fall to the side. "What the hell is your problem!? Do you have something against Yamato being gay?"  
  
Akira glared tenaciously up at Takashii's calm face, watching out of the corner of his eye as Takashii rubbed his hands together. "Glad it hurt."  
  
Takashii's eyes widened then narrowed. "What the hell is your problem? I didn't particularly care for Taichi, but just because you find out he's sleeping with our lead singer and the creator of this band you think it's okay to hate both of them? Stop being a narrow-minded bastard, Akira. There's no need for that. They need our help, not you're hate."  
  
"Nice little speech, but it doesn't change how I feel about the two of them," Akira uttered, slowly getting to his feet.  
  
Takashii pushed him back down onto the bed. "Listen," he spat harshly, lowering himself to glare at Akira. "There is no reason for you to hate either of them. So what if what they do is different, since when did you become a little religious freak?"  
  
Akira glared daggers at the boy in front of him.  
  
"Didn't think you were. You don't have to like it, but there's no reason for you not to like them. You know as well as I do, if we lose Yamato because of your ignorance, we lose the band. And some of us will lose a friend. So be careful of what you say." Takashii stood and began to walk over to the sliding glass door to shut it.  
  
"*My* ignorance?" He huffed and stood. "I would say it's Yamato's ignorance for not *telling* us. If he would have earlier, then we wouldn't have this problem. The bastard is too incompetent to say anything."  
  
Takashii whirled around and glared. "There is no reason for that! Yamato probably didn't say anything because of this exactly! You would have acted this exact way if he would have told you to your face, and you probably would have done something that you would have regretted! Don't *even* say it's Yamato's fault, when you know damn well it's your *own* ignorance! If I were him, I wouldn't have said anything either! That doesn't excuse how he's distanced himself from us, but he doesn't need your contempt because you can't stay level-headed!"  
  
He went over to the sliding-glass door and froze. Yamato stood there, in his robe, hair messy from laying on it wet. Tears ran down his pale face silently as he stared at Takashii.  
  
Yue, guessing something was wrong, walked over to see what Takashii was looking at.  
  
"...Yamato-san..."  
  
***  
  
Yamato blinked his eyes open and looked behind him where Taichi slept, leaning against the headboard, remote in one hand, his hand in the other. Yamato smiled and grabbed the remote carefully, turning off the television. There was more light coming into the room than there should be...  
  
He looked over to where the glass door was. Taichi had left the door open slightly, and the curtain had been drawn. Now the door was completely open and the curtain open as well.  
  
He heard yelling from the next room. It sounded like Akira and Takashii were arguing. He got up slowly and walked over to the glass door and listened.  
  
"... Damned decency to tell us he was a fag!" he heard Akira yell.  
  
"... Something against Yamato being gay?" Takashii asked loudly.  
  
Yamato's eyes widened. How... How did they know? Had one of them came in and saw him sleeping with Taichi? He guessed so, considering the door was open. He felt the bile in his stomach. This wasn't a good thing. If they all knew, he would be kicked out of the band for sure. They could tell other people, the jocks at the school--the idiots who thought they were cool. He would get beat up. Taichi would get hurt.  
  
Images of Taichi lying against a school locker, a bloody nose and a busted lip, were what filled his head for a moment. It couldn't be happening, no, it couldn't. He was dreaming... There was no way they had found out, he wasn't ready for them to know. They wouldn't understand, they couldn't understand... They would segregate him, just like he thought they would... They wouldn't talk to him again... They would shy away or make disgusted comments as though he were dog shit...  
  
Yamato swallowed and looked back at where Taichi slept, the moonlight glowing through the room. He frowned and walked closer to the other room's glass door. He leaned against the brick wall, afraid his knees may give out... He listened quietly, his eyes closed, trying not to cry. He couldn't cry. He got hysterical when he cried, they would here him surely.  
  
"... There is no reason for that! Yamato probably didn't say anything because of this exactly! You would have acted this exact way if he would have told you to your face, and you probably would have done something that you would have regretted!"  
  
Takashii was standing up for him. Where were Yue and Yukata? It didn't matter. They weren't saying anything to Akira, so they were apparently against the fact that he was gay. He stood up away from the wall, the tears running down is face when he opened them. His vision was blurry, but he heard every word that was spoken.  
  
"... Don't *even* say it's Yamato's fault, when you know damn well it's your *own* ignorance! If I were him, I wouldn't have said anything either! That doesn't excuse how he's distanced himself from us, but he doesn't need your contempt because you can't stay level-headed!"  
  
He looked through the doorway and saw no one until Takashii walked into the doorway and froze, staring at the crying blonde.  
  
Yamato stared at him, he was thankful that Takashii was on his side, but he was so afraid. Too afraid to move or speak. Yue walked up behind Takashii, a frown on his face.  
  
"...Yamato-san..."  
  
Yamato didn't move. He just stood there and cried silently, staring at the two in front of him. He could see Akira in the background, glaring; Yukata still sat on the bed, now staring in his direction.  
  
Yue pushed by Takashii and stared up at the blonde. Yamato could sense the younger boy felt sorry for him, and he didn't take it in contempt. He understood that Yue was on his side, along with Takashii.  
  
"Yamato-san," he whispered, just loud enough for Yamato to hear. "Are you gay...?"  
  
Yamato closed his eyes. He wanted to smile at the naivetÃ© in the boy's voice. He nodded slightly, opening his eyes. "Yes..." he whispered.  
  
Yue and Yamato stared at each other for the longest time; no one made a sound, no one moved. Yamato was still crying, and he was surprised he wasn't going hysterical like usual. It was a quiet crying, a calm one.  
  
"Yamato-san... Why didn't you tell us?" Yue blinked up at him.  
  
Yamato looked at Takashii, behind him to Akira and over to where Yukata stood now, then back to Yue. They all wanted to know why. But he knew for different reasons. "I... I didn't want you guys to dislike me..." He frowned, hearing Akira almost inaudibly say 'Too late...'  
  
"We don't dislike you Yamato..." he heard Yukata say. He looked up to see him standing next to Takashii. "We just wish you would have said something. We feel like jerks now, because of our word choice."  
  
That had to be the most intelligent, nicest thing Yukata had ever said to him.  
  
Yukata came forward to stand in front of him, pushing Yue out of the way gently. "Why don't you go sleep, we'll all talk in the morning over breakfast."  
  
Yamato blinked and started to go. "Thanks you guys..."  
  
***  
  
Taichi groaned and rolled over, away from the light that shined through the glass door. He cuddled next to the warm body next to his and smiled contentedly in his half-asleep state. One arm lay over the boy next to him, running a finger along his back.  
  
Yamato smiled, watching the tan face in front of his. He had went to bed like Yukata had said, but had been up for the past hour thinking. How would he explain what had happened last night to Taichi? Maybe he could ignore it and Takashii, Akira, Yue, Yukata and himself could talk when they returned to Odaiba later that day.  
  
If he got up now and went to tell them, Taichi wouldn't know until after they talked... Once they got back to Odaiba, they could talk, just him and the band. It was his fault for not saying anything, why should Taichi have to be in the middle of it?  
  
A small subconscious thought in the back of his mind told him that it was his fault, and Taichi was a part of it as well. He was Yamato's partner.  
  
Yamato shook his head, frowning. After tucking some hair behind his ear, he placed a chaste kiss on Taichi's head--the lump had gotten smaller, though it was still there--and removed himself from the bed to change into something comfortable for the ride home and to go talk to the rest of the band briefly.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure what he could say to them; maybe Akira was still sleeping and he could tell Takashii and the others that he wanted to wait and talk until they got back to Odaiba. But what if Akira was awake, then what would he do?  
  
Yamato frowned. Ishida Yamato was *not* afraid of Keicha Akira. The little voice told him that he *was* afraid of what would happen if word got out about his sexual preferences though...  
  
He sighed. If only he hadn't brought Taichi with him... Two days without seeing him wouldn't have been that bad. He would have been busy anyway.  
  
No, it wasn't Taichi's fault. His own clumsiness caused this problem. He should have locked the doors, or better yet, not have fallen asleep while holding Taichi's hand and lying between the boy's legs.  
  
After pulling a shirt over his head and fixing his hair, he took one last look at Taichi who was still sleeping before grabbing a keycard and exiting their room to talk to his band.  
  
***  
  
"So, I was wondering if maybe we could hold off this little talk until we got back to Odaiba. I don't want Taichi in it just yet and it's probably best to wait until we get back so we won't risk one of us, probably Taichi and I, not having a ride back," he whispered to the two members that were awake--Takashii and Yukata.  
  
"Akira won't be happy about it, but it's probably for the best. We'll wait until we get back--do it after school one day. We'll meet at my place and talk," Takashii whispered.  
  
"How about on Tuesday? Taichi won't have to wonder because he'll be busy with soccer practice until four, which will give us an hour and a half, plus another half-hour until he gets home."  
  
Takashii nodded and looked over at Yukata, who shrugged. He didn't seem to care when they talked, if they talked at all. He had woke up about ten minutes before Yamato came over and wasn't exactly ready to begin the day. Which, of course, was evident in the fact that his hair was still everywhere, rather than pulled back into a loose ponytail like usual.  
  
Yamato smiled. "Thanks a lot guys." He stood and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, just because we're okay with you being homosexual and all, doesn't mean we agree with the fact that you didn't mention it to us earlier," Takashii called quietly after him.  
  
Yamato stopped and turned around slowly, his head bowed. "I know, and I'm sorry. You just have to understand it's kind of difficult to come out and say, "Hey! I'm gay!" and not mean happy..." He looked up with a wry grin on his face.  
  
Yukata grinned. "Hurry back to your little--er... not so little, compared to you-- boyfriend."  
  
Yamato smiled and left.  
  
***  
  
"Tai, come on. It's eleven thirty, time to get up..." Yamato nudged his still sleeping boyfriend, poking him in a spot on his side that only came in knowledge from practice.  
  
Taichi simply grunted and rolled over, throwing the blankets up over his head, uncovering his feet and lower legs.  
  
Yamato rose an eyebrow artfully as he looked at the protruding feet. Taichi had always been exceptionally ticklish, especially on his feet and around his ankles.  
  
Sliding onto the bed and next to the curled feet, Yamato glanced back up at Taichi--or rather, where he was under the blankets--before closing in on one of the feet.  
  
"Don't even *think* about it Ishida Yamato," a gruff voice called from under the mound of blankets.  
  
Yamato grinned and crawled up to the head of the bed. He leaned down towards the blankets, smirking. "Why not? It's the only way to get you out of bed."  
  
The blankets lowered a little, showing off the tired brown eyes that sparkled slightly with announced mischief. "Simply offering yourself would have quickly aroused me."  
  
That comment simply got him a smack on top of the head.  
  
"Ow!" Taichi sat up in the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "That was unnecessary."  
  
Yamato rose an eyebrow and glanced quizzically at him. "I didn't mean that kind of arouse... Pervert."  
  
Taichi grinned and leaned closer to him, "Ah, yes, but I'm *your* pervert..." He kissed him quickly on the lips, intent on moving in for the kill.  
  
Before Yamato could complain, Taichi pounced, successfully bring Yamato down on the bed and smothering him with kisses.  
  
"Taichi, get off of me!" Yamato pushed him away, his face scrunched up.  
  
Taichi frowned and sat up, looking down at him. "I see, don't like my kisses anymore..."  
  
"Idiot, go brush your teeth and maybe I would like them a little better."  
  
***  
  
After some time to themselves--both Yamato and Taichi, and the rest of the band--they eventually got together and began packing their things up to leave. Instruments were already in the beat up van, only left over food, and any other possessions they had brought with them had to be taken to the van.  
  
There was an uneasiness in the air that Taichi didn't understand, and when he privately questioned Yamato about it, he simply got a shrug and a bag placed in his arms.  
  
Akira was still bitter about the whole thing, but after Takashii had talked with him, he had eventually agreed that they could wait until they got back to Odaiba. He wasn't pleased that they would have to wait until Tuesday, their second day back home, but it would have to do.  
  
He wasn't sure he was comfortable with Yamato being homosexual. He had never dealt with different sexual preferences from his own, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Yamato was different, more so than he was before the band found out. No one else in the band seemed to mind that he was gay, but Akira didn't like it. He knew Yamato was the backbone of the band, but he wasn't sure he wanted him in the band anymore. Takashii and him could do the singing, and there were plenty of songs that weren't completely written yet, thing they had written together a few years back, when Yamato was busy with other things.  
  
Either that or they could audition for a new singer. Someone that looked more like the rest of the band so it didn't look like the lead singer was a sore thumb sticking out. They wouldn't have to play any instrument; they would just have to have a fresh, good voice and look normal. Yamato was different--he had blond hair and blue eyes. He was full decent Japanese, his entire family was, but he didn't look a bit Japanese except for his small eyes.  
  
Of course, neither did Yue or Takashii, but they were only half-Japanese.  
  
He sighed and looked towards the hotel where everyone was exiting. Yamato seemed uneasy as he entered the van; behind him Taichi looked confused. Good. Bastards deserved it. He turned back to the wheel and buckled his seat belt as the van side door shut and the passenger side door opened.  
  
Takashii had a considerable frown on his face as he slipped into the seat, but Akira ignored it and started the van instead. Yes, it was considerable-- if it was anyone else looking at him.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the ride home, the entire three hours, was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Taichi was getting upset at the fact that Yamato didn't even look over at him; he simply sat there, staring at his feet or his hands in his lap. It was royally pissing him off and he would make sure Yamato found out when they finally got back to Odaiba.  
  
In the last half-hour, Yue and Yukata pulled out some cards, but after Akira, who once again had switched places with Takashii, turned around and glared at the bunch of them, they put them away.  
  
Luckily, they reached the docks within fifteen minutes of the boys putting the cards away.  
  
When they reached the docks, Akira pulled Yamato away from everyone else.  
  
"Listen, Ishida. I'm not too keen on you being homosexual, but we'll clear that up on Tuesday after school at Takashii's place. Make sure you're there," he stated, staring the blonde in the eyes briefly before Takashii came over at Yamato walked away.  
  
Tuesday. That meant he had today and tomorrow to explain to Taichi what happened. This would be fun...  
  
***  
  
TBC.... Next, the talk... 


End file.
